Sündige mein Sohn, sündige
by Alienore
Summary: Erstens kommt immer alles anders. Und Zweitens als man denkt


Hi Leute!  
  
Als ich das zweite Kap hier hochladen wollte, ist irgendwie etwas schief gegangen (scheiße, wenn man kein englisch kann). Ich bin aber sicher, dass ich das auch noch irgendwann hin kriege. _**- hoffnungnichtaufgib -**_  
  
Ähm... dieses Kap ist noch mal ÜBERARBEITET worden, leider ist die Stelle mit Voldemort immer noch nicht besser. T.T  
  
**Pairing**: Harryx?

**Warnung**: Alle ziemlich OOC, viele Stellen sind widersprüchlich und einfach nur bekloppt

**Genre**: Slash, Darkfic, Lemon

**Widmung**: Saku, Yvanne, Spike und Yui-sama (ihr seid die besten)

* * *

**Kapitel 1**: **_Kann man in einem Feind mehr als nur einen Freund finden?  
_**  
Es war ein heißer Sommertag, die Sonne brannte, der Himmel war wolkenlos und es war kein Ende dieser Hitzewelle in Sicht. In einem der nobelsten Vororte von London schmolz der Asphalt unter der erbarmungslosen Hitze dahin.  
  
Aber genau in diesem Ort lebte ein Junge, der in einer anderen Welt berühmt war, als er es früher für möglich gehalten hätte. Er lebt im Ligusterweg 4.  
  
Doch hier war er nur ein Junge, der auf eine Schule für unheilbare Kriminelle ging. Doch das war er nicht, er war kein kleiner, schwererziehbarer Junge, der täglich Schläge nötig hatte.  
  
Er war der Junge der lebt, der das Avada Kedavra überlebt hat. Wie dem auch sei, es interessierte seine Verwandten nicht im Geringsten, was in ihm vorging und was mit ihm passierte, die Hauptsache war, er arbeitete hart und ohne unterlass.  
  
Er starrte an seine Zimmerdecke und ließ sich all das zum wiederholten Mal durch den Kopf gehen, bis ihn schließlich eine tiefe Stimme aus den Gedanken riss.  
  
"Harry, du Ungeziefer! Mach dass du runter kommst.", hörte Harry seinen Onkel schreien.  
  
Er rannte die Treppe runter und stolperte etwas unbeholfen ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Was ist Onkel Vernon?", fragte Harry unsicher.  
  
"Der Garten muss mal wieder gewässert werden."  
  
"Aber ich hab ihn doch gestern erst gegossen, nachdem ich ihn gemäht und die Hecke geschnitten habe."  
  
"Egal, es ist heiß und Tante Petunia will nicht, dass die Blumen vertrocknen..."  
  
'Wenn ich die noch öfter gieße werden sie in kleine Flämmchen aufgehen und dann fackelt der ganze Rasen ab!'  
  
" ... Und außerdem tust du den ganzen Tag nichts."

'Sollte das jetzt ein Witz sein? Mir tut mein Rücken immer noch, von vorgestern weh. Scheiß Unkrautjäten.'  
  
Harry trottete in den Garten. Es war ein ganz normaler Garten, er sah aus, wie jeder Andere in diesem Vorort.  
  
Eine dunkelgrüne Hecke bildete die Grenze zwischen Gehweg und Rasenfläche und Petunia liebte sie über alles, schließlich konnte sie so ungesehen hinüber spähen und die Nachbarn ausspionieren.  
  
In der Mitte des Gartens stand ein Baum. Ein gepflasterter Weg führte von der Hintertür durch den gesamten Garten, wo er an dem großem Petunienbeet endete.  
  
Harry nahm den Gartenschlauch in die Hand, drehte den Hahn auf und begann seine Arbeit, die armen Pflanzen auf ihr Verderben vorzubereiten, denn welcher Mensch, dem etwas an den Blumen lag und der sich noch lange an ihnen erfreuen wollte, würde diese mitten am Tag gießen und riskieren, dass sie schließlich vertrocknen.  
  
'Hm kein normaler Mensch, nur wer sagt überhaupt, dass die Dursleys normale Menschen sind, nein besser, normale Muggel!'  
  
Solche und ähnliche Gedanken spuckten Harry während seiner Arbeit im Kopf herum und ließen ihn die Zeit vergessen; erst als er nach einer halben Stunde wieder an der gleichen Stelle stand, wie schon zu Beginn, drehte er den Hahn wieder zu, rollte den Schlauch zusammen und warf ihn wieder in den Schuppen, bis er endlich wieder in sein Zimmer gehen konnte. Doch seine Arbeiten hatten erst wieder begonnen.  
  
Endlich am späten Nachmittag in diesem angekommen, schmiss er sich erschöpft aufs Bett. Nachdem er den Garten gewässert hatte, durfte er noch Holz hacken und das mitten im Hochsommer.  
  
'Was soll der Scheiß? Es wird schon keine Eiszeit kommen. Und selbst wenn, meine Verwandten wird keiner missen. Ich hoffe jetzt einfach mal, dass diese Schreckschraube von Tante Magda gleich mit drauf geht... das alles dauert noch ganze zwei Wochen und dann kann ich endlich wieder nach Hogwarts. Juhu, wo mich doch sowieso wieder jeder anstarrt.'  
  
Harry war in diesem Jahr nicht zu den Weasleys gefahren, denn er wollte und durfte nicht. Wollte, weil er nicht andauernd bemitleidet werden wollte. Und das Durfte, weil es ihm von Dumbledore verboten worden war.  
  
Er griff unter sein Bett nahm die lose Leiste weg und kramte letztlich seine Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke raus.  
  
'Ich bin leider immer noch nicht fertig und Snape will den Aufsatz gleich zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Und da ich ja nicht will, dass Gryffindor wegen mir Punkte abgezogen bekommt und ich der Buhmann bin ... Ach man, warum immer ich?'  
  
Er nahm einen seiner Federkiele und fing an zu schreiben, was ihn sehr erstaunte, denn gestern hatte er eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht bis ihm etwas einfiel und jetzt ging es ihm locker von der Hand.

Er fasste es nicht, als er fertig war, war es schon dunkel, aber es kam ihm gar nicht so vor, als sei es schon so viel Zeit vergangen. Er legte seine Feder weg und gähnte herzhaft, weswegen er beschloss schlafen zu gehen.

#####  
  
Harry befand sich in einem Raum, der mit schäbigen alten Möbeln eingerichtet worden war. Vor einem Kamin, der sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes befand, stand ein Sessel, in dem sich eine Gestalt mit schwarzen Umhang zurückgelehnt und es sich bequem gemacht.  
  
Dieses Wesen, wie man es besser nennen sollte, hatte eine Schlange auf ihrem Arm und es schien, als würde es mit der Schlange sprechen, denn die Person sah die Schlange an und zischte.  
  
Und das Interessanteste war, Harry verstand alles. Es schien, als ob Harry näher an die Person heran treten würde, denn jetzt konnte er es auch den Sinn des Zischens verstehen, was die Person und die Schlangen von sich gaben.  
  
Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Meister.   
  
Ja, das habe ich. Ich will wissen, wie es um meinen Sohn steht.  
  
Nun, er ist seelisch angeschlagen. Er will nicht mehr zu seinen Freunden zurück und hat auch keine Lust sich noch mit ihnen abzugeben. Sie sind ihm lästig geworden.  
  
Das trifft sich gut. Dann können wir ihn ja endlich und vor allem ganz leicht von diesem alten Narren, von Dumbledore reißen und ihn auf unsere Seite bringen. Und dann steht meinem Plan, eine dunkle Herrschaft über die Welt zu verhängen, in der ich und meine Nachkommen herrschen werden, nichts mehr im Wege.  
  
Schallendes Gelächter, tief und schmerzhaft brach aus ihm heraus und die Schlange schien in sein Lachen einzufallen, allerdings zischte sie nur leicht mit der Zunge und blickte Harry genau in die Augen.   
  
#####  
  
Der Junge, der lebte wachte schweißgebadet auf seinem harten Bett auf. Wer die Person war, von der er geträumt hatte, wusste Harry sofort, denn seine Nabe brannte und außerdem kannte er nur noch eine Person, außer ihm selbst, die Parsel beherrschte.  
  
Lord Voldemort!  
  
Doch was meinte er, mit seinem Sohn? Seit wann hat er einen Sohn? Wer war es? Und was zum Teufel hatte das alles schon wieder mit ihm zu tun?  
  
Harry schaute nebenbei auf seinen Wecker und stellte fest, dass es kurz nach sechs war. Seine Tante würde ihn bestimmt bald rufen, damit er das Frühstück machte.  
  
Auf einmal merkte Harry, dass eine Eule vor seinem Fenster saß. Schnell öffnete er das Fenster, damit die Eule ins Zimmer kommen konnte.  
  
Wie dann auch üblich trug sie einen Brief bei sich und wie Harry feststellte war er sogar an ihn gerichtet. Es wunderte ihn irgendwie, dass sich die Eule nicht aus versehen auf sein Fensterbrett verirrt hatte und der Brief wirklich an ihn war, denn schließlich hatte er in den Ferien noch nicht einen Brief erhalten.  
  
Der Junge nahm ihn dem Tier ab und blickte auf das ihm so bekannte Hogwartssiegel, vorn auf seine Adresse. Es war also ein Brief von Hogwarts. Erst da fiel Harry ein, dass bisher noch keinen bekommen hatte.  
  
'Da sieht man mal, wie sehr ich mich doch darauf freue, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen.'  
  
Im Brief stand folgendes:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
Sie haben sich sicher schon gefragt, wieso Sie noch keinen Brief erhalten haben, um sich Ihre Bücher und andere Dinge zu besorgen. Der Grund war, dass wir es für sicherer hielten, dass Sie nicht den Ligusterweg verlassen. Hagrid hat für Sie die nötigen Schulsachen besorgt. Sie werden sie am 31. August auf Ihrem Bett vorfinden.  
  
Wie immer bitten wir Sie am 1. September auf dem Bahnhof King Cross zu erscheinen und mit Ihren Schulkameraden nach Hogwarts zu fahren. Der Zug fährt um 11 Uhr von Bahnsteig 9 3/4 ab.  
  
Wir wünschen Ihnen noch zwei angenehme Wochen,  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall   
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts)  
  
'Na toll, jetzt muss ich nur noch zum Bahnhof kommen und wer hat sich ausgedacht, wie ich das bewerkstelligen soll? Vielleicht streikt Onkelchen ja. Obwohl, das würde auch nicht viel helfen, nachher schicken sie noch einen Zauberer her. Verflucht!!! Ich glaube, ich frage doch.'  
  
Gesagt getan, Harry fragte Vernon, ob er ihn fahren würde. Der stimmte - zwar widerwillig und knurrend - aber doch zu.  
  
Eine Woche lang passierte gar nichts. Harry musste zwar wie immer alle möglichen oder auch unmöglichen Arbeiten erledigen und seine Laune wurde mit jedem Tag schlechter, aber sonst meldete sich niemand bei ihm.  
  
Hm, wieso denn auch, so unwichtig, wie er zu sein schien...  
  
Allerdings hatte in der Nacht vom 26. auf den 27. August wieder den ganzen Tag im Haus arbeiten müssen und war ohne sich umzuziehen ins Bett gegangen, wie so oft.  
  
Und wie so oft in den Ferien, gab es auf einmal einen lauten Knall in Harrys Zimmer. Der Junge wachte sofort auf und saß gerade im Bett.  
  
Er sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um, jedoch konnte er nichts erkennt, und das lag nicht nur daran, dass er seine Brille nicht auf hatte.  
  
Er konnte hören, wie sein Onkel laut stampfend den Flur entlang kam und hinter ihm seine empörte Tante, die rummeckerte, was er um diese Uhrzeit für ein Krach machte. In einer Ecke seines Zimmers vernahm Harry, dass jemanden einen Zauberspruch flüsterte.  
  
"Claudere!"  
  
"Wer sind Sie?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
"Das tut nichts zu Sache, Junge", sagte eine ruhige Männerstimme, leise und gerade noch so zu vernehmen.  
  
"Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
  
"Dich zu meinem Lord bringen, Junge."  
  
"WAS? Sie meinen doch nicht Voldemort", schrie Harry.  
  
Inzwischen konnte man Vernon fluchen hören und auch, wie er versuchte die Tür auf zukriegen, indem er dagegen hämmerte.  
  
"Du hast die Wahl. Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich werde dich zwingen, mit mir zu kommen."  
  
"Und was meinst du bringt mich dazu, so lebensmüde zu sein und mich genau in den Tod zu stürzen. Meinst du nicht, ich laufe direkt ins offene Messer. Er wird mich umbringen, egal, wie ich zu ihm kommen würde", sagte Harry, nachdem seine Stimme sich fast überschlagen hatte, jetzt wieder ruhig.  
  
"Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht." Antwortete der Eindringling, ohne jeglichen Ausdruck, der Harry auch nur im Entferntesten hätte weiter helfen können.  
  
Harry überlegte lange.  
  
Seine Verwandten behandelten ihn wie Dreck und seinen Freunden konnte er nicht mehr vertrauen, aber war es deshalb gleich ein Grund freiwillig in die Arme seines Mörders zulaufen?  
  
Nein, war es nicht, aber vielleicht würde er durch seinen Tod endlich erlöst, dann bräuchte er nicht mehr all diese hohen Erwartung erfüllen müssen, diese mitleidigen Blicke von seinen Möchtegern-Bewundern zu sehen und vor allem würde er sich nicht mehr wie eine Schachfigur fühlen, die Dumbledore so einsetzen konnte, wie es ihm gefiel.  
  
Sein Onkel hämmerte noch immer an der Tür und schrie seinen Neffen an, er soll sofort die Tür öffnen, oder er würde sich nicht wieder finden.  
  
Es reichte aus, um Harry von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidung zu überzeugen, die er gerade getroffen hatte. Nichts hielt ihn mehr hier, niemand würde ihn vermissen, er war allein und würde es immer sein, also wer würde schon um ihn weinen?  
  
"Ich komme mit dir.", teilte er entschlossen seine Vorhaben dem Unbekannten mit. Dieser erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nur an. Dann trat der Eindringling in den Lichtschimmer des Mondes, der durch das offene Fenster fiel und gab den Blick frei auf seine Gestallt frei.  
  
Er trug die Todesserrobe, aber keine Maske, dafür war seine Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Harry stand auf und ging auf den Todesser zu. Dieser legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und murmelte für Harry unverständlich Worte.  
  
Harry fühlte sich, als ob er von etwas davon geschwemmt wurde und nach einem kurzen Augenblick verschwand das Gefühl wieder.  
  
,Was war das denn?' fragte er sich.  
  
Als ob der Todesser seine Gedanken lesen konnte, sagte er: "Diese Art zu reisen nennt man ,Rota Tempus'. Es ist anders als das Apparieren."  
  
Er ging voran und Harry folgte ihm. Sie liefen einen Hügel hinauf und als Harry auf sah, wusste er, wo er war.  
  
Das Riddle Anwesen.  
  
Es erstreckte sich über mehrere Kilometer, soweit Harry sehen konnte und genau vor seinen Augen stand das alte Herrenhaus der Riddle.  
  
Die Größe war nicht gerade überragend und es glich eher einer Ruine als einem intakten Haus, doch als Harry das Haus betrat musste er seine Meinung ändern.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu dem Aussehen, von vor ein paar Jahren war es innen sehr nobel und vor allem sauber, nur eben die äußere Fassade war verfallen und diente vermutlich als Täuschung, für ungebeteten Gäste.  
  
Sein Begleiter führte ihn durch einen von vielen Fluren und dann eine Treppe hinunter. Nach fünf Minuten Abstieg hatte sie noch immer nicht geendet und in Harry stieg plötzlich die Frage auf, ob sie überhaupt jemals ein Ende finden würde. Schließlich kann man auch Tage durch ein Haus wandern und daran zugrunde gehen.  
  
In Gedanken schallte er sich selbst einen Narren, denn was hätte sein Feind davon ihn langsam krepieren zu lassen, statt ihn selbst umzubringen und noch seine Freude daran zu haben. Also schob er die Hirngespinste zur Seite und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Stufen.  
  
Harry dachte schon, dass er einen Drehwurm bekommen würde, als die Treppe unvermittelt abbrach und vor einer Tür auslief. Er wurde durch die Tür hindurch in einen neuen Korridor und diesen entlang geführt.  
  
Es war stockfinster und erst nach einer Biegung konnte Harry den ersten Lichtschein wahrnehmen und freute sich auf die bekannte und erleichternde Helligkeit, die ihm bisher immer Geborgenheit und Sicherheit garantiert hatte. Erst nach weiteren Metern war eine Fackel befestigt und dann immer wieder eine in Abständen von drei Metern.  
  
Der Todesser sprach die ganze Zeit kein einziges Wort und Harry wagte es nicht, sich zu äußern oder auch überhaupt ein Geräusch zu machen. Nur das Hallen ihrer Schritte war zu hören und das leise Knistern der Fackeln in den Halterungen, etwa einen haben Meter über ihm, das immer an Lautstärke leicht ab und zu nahm.  
  
Schließlich beendeten sie ihren Marsch und hielten vor einer großen schweren Eichentür an. Harrys Begleiter öffnete diese und trat ein. Harry folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand.  
  
Der Saal, der hinter der Tür zum Vorschein kam, erschien Harry riesig, auch mit der etwas eigensinnigen Farbwahl, schwarz. Sonst machte diese Nichtfarbe immer alles klein und erdrückend, doch in dem Fall schien es eher anders herum.  
  
Es strahlte eine eigensinnige Ruhe und Geborgenheit aus und schien das Licht nicht zu absorbieren, sondern geradewegs auszustrahlen. Im ersten Moment dachte Harry, es wären an den Wänden die gleichen Fackeln angebracht, wie draußen im Flur, doch als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er die Verziehrungen.  
  
Sie hatten die gleiche Höhe und vermutlich standen deswegen auch so viele schwere aus Schmiedeeisen gefertigte Kerzenständer mit weißgelben Altarkerzen, verstreut im Raum, um noch mehr Licht zu schaffen.  
  
Zwischen den Fackeln an der Wand hingen anmutige und sehr alte Wandteppiche und Porträts.  
  
Im hinteren Ende des Saals thronte ein großer Kamin unter einem mit wuchtigen Vorhängen vermummten Fenster, der zu Zeit allerdings nicht benutz wurde und es deshalb auch kühl im Saal war.  
  
Jedoch nur so, dass es Harry einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Vor dem Kamin befand sich ein kleines Podest, auf dem eine Art Thron stand. Allerdings saß dort keiner.  
  
Der schwarz gekleidete Mann, der Harry bis hier hin begleitet hatte, ging auf diesen Thron zu und blieb davor stehen.  
  
"My Lord, ich habe den Jungen, wie Ihr es gewünscht habt!", sprach er in den leeren Raum.  
  
Ein kalter Luftzug fuhr durch den Saal und ließ Harry diesmal richtig erschauern. Es war ein Zischen zu hören und die beiden, der Todesser und Harry, drehten sich um.  
  
Dort stand er, er der Lord der Finsternis, das Schrecken für jeden der nicht in der Lage war sich zu wehren, sein Erzfeind. Lord Voldemort.  
  
Anmutig wie ein erhabener und sehr mächtiger Herrscher stand er da, seine Schlange über der Schulter und ihren Kopf in der einen Hand, während er ihn mit der anderen Hand streichelte.  
  
Auch wenn er so stattlich vor Harry stand, die Zeichen des Alters hatten sich im Gegensatz zur letzten Begegnung in das noch immer junge Gesicht geschlichen und ließen sich nicht leugnen.  
  
Seine roten Augen waren auf Harry fixiert und blickten ihn ohne eine Regung an. Langsam fragte sich Harry ob das alle beherrschten. Die Macht über eine Maske. Als erstes war sie ihm bei Draco Malfoy aufgefallen, im zweiten Jahr dann an dessen Vater und an dem jungen Tom Vorlost Riddle, im letzten Jahr an Ron und Hermine, sowie Dumbledore und nun bei dem Lord in seiner momentanen Gestallt auch noch.  
  
Nur er schien dieser Fähigkeit nicht mächtig, denn wer ihn genau betrachtet hätte, hätte den leichten Anflug von Angst und Zweifel in seinen Zügen bemerkt, die für einen kurzen Moment aufflackerten und dann, so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, auch wieder verschwanden.  
  
Der Todesser verbeugte sich tief, ging aber nicht auf die Knie, wie es Harry im vierten Schuljahr bei Wurmschwanz gesehen hatte.  
  
"Gut, du kannst gehen", sagte der Dunkle Lord mit flüsternder Stimme.  
  
Der angesprochene Todesser folgte dem klaren Befehl und verließ den Saal. Nun war der Junge, der lebte allein mit seinem Erzfein, in einem Raum, in einem Haus, das er nicht kannte, aus dem er nicht flüchten konnte, auch als dieser begann seine Kreise um ihn zu ziehen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", fragte Harry unsicher, mit starrem Blick gerade aus, obwohl er seinem Feind damit den Rücken kehrte.  
  
Seine Angst kroch erneut in ihm hoch und versuchte vergeblich, ihn zu übermannen, doch Harry war noch stark genug über seinen klaren Verstand zu verfügen.  
  
"Ich will sehen, ob dir mein Todesser auch nichts angetan hat, Junge.", sagte Voldemort und blieb dann endgültig hinter Harry stehen.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, hat er dir kein Haar gekrümmt", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr.  
  
Dieser wirbelte schließlich verwirrt herum.  
  
"WAS WILLST DU?", schrie Harry nun und seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Hilflosigkeit, in anbetracht der herrschenden Situation.  
  
"Dich auf meine Seite bringen, mein Junge."  
  
Harry zuckt zusammen, ihm fiel sein Traum ein.

#####  
  
Ich will wissen, wie es um meinen Sohn steht.  
  
Nun, er ist seelisch angeschlagen. Er will nicht mehr zu seinen Freunden zurück und hat auch keine Lust sich noch mit ihnen abzugeben. Sie sind ihm lästig geworden.  
  
Das trifft sich gut. Dann können wir ihn ja endlich und vor allem ganz leicht von diesem alten Narren, von Dumbledore reißen und ihn auf unsere Seite bringen. Und dann steht meinem Plan, eine dunkle Herrschaft über die Welt zu verhängen, in der ich und Meine Nachkommen herrschen werden, nichts mehr im Wege.

#####  
  
Was genau das bedeutet schien erst jetzt in seiner Fantasie Form anzunehmen. Ob er allerdings das richtige schlussfolgerte ...  
  
'Aber das kann nicht sein. Ich kann doch nicht der Sohn von Voldemort sein. Oder doch? Nur wie oft hat man mir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich meinem Vater, James Potter, ähnlich sähe. Wie soll ich dann sein Sohn sein, das ist nicht wahr!'  
  
"Doch es ist wahr, Harry. Du bist mein Sohn."  
  
Der Dunkle Lord lächelte kalt.  
  
"Aber wie geht das, meine Mutter..."  
  
"Ja deine Mutter war ein Schlammblut, aber der Zweck heiligt nun mal die Mittel. Man kann ja nun wirklich nicht behaupten, dass du misslungen wärst."  
  
Dabei beobachtete er Harry genau und sprach dann in einem Plauderton weiter:  
  
"Als sie siebzehn Jahre alt war, ging ich nach Hogwarts zurück, natürlich in einer anderen Gestalt und mit einem anderen Namen. Ich schaffte es, dass sie sich in mich verliebte, obwohl ich in Slytherin war. Nachdem wir in Hogwarts unseren Abschluss gemacht haben, kamen wir zusammen. Ich schlief mit ihr und als sie mir sagte, dass sie schwanger wäre, verließ ich sie, sie muss da wohl im zweiten Monat gewesen sein. Ein halbes Jahr später heiratete sie Potter und nach einem weiteren Monat kamst du dann zur Welt, mein Sohn und Nachfolger, und alle dachten, dass deine Mutter und Potter vorher schon zusammen waren und es erst jetzt bekannt geben wollten, als Lily schwanger war."  
  
Wieder ließ er die Worte ihre Wirkung tun und machte dafür eine etwas längere Pause, in der er immer wieder vor Harry hin und her lief und sichtlich nervös war.  
  
'Wieso ist er so nervös?'  
  
"Sicherlich fragst du dich, warum ich das alles tat, die Antwort ist einfach. Sie war zwar ein Schlammblut, aber sie hatte die Kraft meinen Erben zu gebären, der von Geburt an meine Macht, mit der Stärke vom Zeitpunkt der Befruchtung an hatte. Und das war nicht gerade wenig, wie du dir denken kannst. Ich befand mich fast auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Herrschaft."  
  
Nun sah er Harry direkt in die Augen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Harry war fassungslos, nicht nur wie Voldemort emotionslos schilderte was passiert war, wie er von seiner Mutter erzählte, als ob sie eine Marionette wäre, sondern auch weil er keine Lüge finden konnte, denn etwas tief in ihm sagte ihm, das es wahr war. Aber dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"Warum wolltest du mich dann umbringen?", fragte er mit zaghafter Stimme.  
  
"Ich wollte sicher gehen, ob du es auch würdig bist mein Sohn zu sein, doch weil deine Mutter sich ja unbedingt für dich opfern musste, ging der Fluch auf mich zurück und ich verlor meine Macht."  
  
"Aber diese ganzen Attentate, warum hast du das gemacht?"

"Überlege doch mal, wenn du wüsstest, dass ich dich umbringen wollte, als du schon ein Baby warst und ich Jahre später auftauche und so tue als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Was hättest du da von mir gedacht?"  
  
Harry musste ihm Recht geben. Er hätte bestimmt gedacht, dass Voldemort verrückt geworden wäre, auf seine alten Tage.  
  
"Und was nun? Was meinst du nun mit mir anfangen zu wollen, nachdem du mir das gesagt hast?", fragte Harry monoton.  
  
"Ich werde dir beibringen, wie man die dunklen Künste beherrscht und ich werde dir zeigen wie man mit dem Schwert umgeht.", antwortete ihm sein Vater und setzte sich auf den Thorn.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?"  
  
"Du wirst wollen, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, mein Junge. Vorhin habe ich auch schon die ersten Anzeichen deiner Angst in deinen Augen gesehen. Und wenn du erst einmal gelernt hast, wie viel man mit dunkler Magie machen kann, wirst du es spätestens dann wollen."  
  
Harry drehte den Kopf zu Seite und überlegte.  
  
'Wenn ich mich ihm anschließe, verrate ich alles, woran ich bis jetzt geglaubt habe. Was werden die anderen von mir denken, wenn ich hier bleibe?'  
  
"Kann es dir nicht egal sein, was die anderen von dir halten?!"  
  
Harry drehte erschrocken den Kopf wieder in Voldemorts Richtung.  
  
"Woher weißt du, was ich denke?"  
  
"Das ist etwas, was du lernen wirst."  
  
'Er hat Recht, mir kann es egal sein, was mit den anderen ist. Ich war ihnen auch egal. Sie haben immer von mir erwartet, dass ich immer und sofort weiß, was zu tun ist oder sie haben mich ausgenutzt.'  
  
Harry sah den dunkeln Lord an und sprach dann: "Ich werde hier bleiben, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du mich nicht in deinen Plänen mit einbeziehst, solange ich es nicht will."  
  
"Einverstanden. Er wird dich jetzt in deine Gemächer bringen. Guten Nacht, Sohn."  
  
Der Todesser von vorhin stand auf einmal lautlos neben ihm, doch es erschreckte Harry nicht mehr.  
  
Sein Geist und seine Ansichten hatten sich innerhalb von Sekunden bei dem verfestigt, was ihm Voldemort so schmackhaft geredet hatte.  
  
Harry nickte nur stumm und folgte dem Diener Voldemorts, der vermutlich nur einer von Tausenden und Abertausenden war und den Befehlen seines Gebieters folgte, auch wenn Harry noch immer darüber grübelte, wieso er sich nicht vor seinem Herren verneigt hatte und dieser es auch nicht als schlimm ansah und ihn dafür bestrafte.

Das war eines von mehreren Rätseln mit denen er der unbekannten Gestallt folgte und mit der er sich in sein Zimmer zum Schlafen begeben würde.

* * *

Kommis nicht vergessen! 

Yours Alienore


End file.
